A Helping Hand
A Helping Hand is a side mission in IronClaw's Just Cause X: Global eXchange, given by Telvani Zygarde "That place is a fortress at ground level. There's why I brought some help. Heya, "darky", come forth!" - Telvani at Mission start Introduction The Russian Mafia, a.k.a. "Bratva", possessed a large shipment of Bavarium during the first wave of the US invasion on Koska island. Being too unpredictable even by Black Hand standards the Bratva quickly becomes their enemy, and the shady Organization hires Telvani to "deal" with mobsters and corrupt Kyungastani soldiers, retaking the Bavarium. The deal however seems too tough for her to handle, as the Pogrebets Airfield and it's underground bunker of Soviet days, where the stolen shipment is being held, are guarded by a small army. More to it, the operation requires a three-man job (or, rather, three one-man-army types), so Telvani calls for help. With obvious involvement of Rico, she's also able to get a strange "savage"-looking Operator onboard from her Black Hand friends. Single-Player Walkthrough In Single-Player, Rico must fight his way through Pogrebets area, which is swarming with corrupt NKAF soldiers, armored Guardsmen and Russian mobsters. The air approach is rendered impossible with a working X108 Gravity-Repulsor nearby, so it's all up to good old ground fights and tethering. In single player, only TechMach Hrom A's and Delta Tricksters will be dispatched to intercept the Protagonist from the air (as they have codes to overcome the GRD), and TechMach Belkas will support the infantry. After entering the Bunker, Rico must defeat a squadron of corrupt Guardsmen to get to the Elevator, and after a few skirmishes with Kyungastani soldiers, he'll be able to get the stolen Bavarium - the entire 50 kilograms of it. After acquiring the shipment, the Protagonist faces Bratva's "pakhan" (a made man) Kirilyuk, wearing an AVIV X5 Raindance power armor. He's covered by 4 more Bratva goons and is armed with "Dvustvolka" double-barrel shotgun with explosive bullets. The room gets locked, so Rico is forced to fight mobsters in very close quarters. The Power Armor is only vulnerable to explosives, but it's hard to not get blown up as well in the said tiny room. However if the Protagonist had aqquired Deputat revolver with explosive rounds by then, the entire battle can be done with three headshots to Kirilyuk's armored helmet. After dealing with the Mob, Rico must escape the Bunker that is rigged to explode, but first he must decide whether or not he actually wants that Bavarium to fall into Telvani or "Jungle guy" hands. If he refuses, the Choice A may be taken - Rico abandons a Bavarium container to be burried under hundreds of tons of rock and rubble. Then he can escape through the Elevator just like he entered the Bunker. If the "Deal" option is choosen, Rico must fight his way to the Airfield and get onboard Telvani's helicopter. Consequences Option A: Get rid of Bavarium: "For some reason I think the world will be a safer place without a psychotic pirate-for-hire or a wacky savage that shugs off bullets running around with that much of a stuff" - Rico In this option, no reward is given, but the Reputation stat is drastically increased Option B: Get a container to Telvani: "Yup! That's what I wanted to hear" - Telvani Zygarde In this option, a Sakura Genki armed automobile is unlocked, but Reputation drops Option C: Get a container to the Operator: "I'll take that. Enjoy your little toys, binadamu" - The Operator In this option, a huge shipment of old Imperator Bavarium Tanks is provided by the Black Hand, but the Reputation is dropped drastically Co-Op Mode Rico Pretty much the same, but enemies are tougher and TechMach Boxers are dispatched instead of Belkas and Gvozd's are thundering the skies instead of Hrom A's. Telvani The Merc has to provide Sniper support to Rico, and then get him and The Operator onboard the Chopper The Operator The Shetani must disable the X108 Gravity-Repulsor, destroy all SAM's and defeat waves upon waves of corrupt NKAF soldiers and Guardsmen Trivia *The artwork is a reference to Sandokan animated series intro. Category:Content Category:Missions Category:Just Cause X: Global eXchange